


Feed Me, Daddy

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grinding, Incest, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, cock worship (implied), pedophile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “My pussy is hungry, daddy,” Hannah whined, gripping Scott’s shoulders as her grinding grew more fervent and desperate.





	Feed Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags! This might be one of the worst things I've written/uploaded here.

“Good morning, daddy!”

Scott smiled, looking up from the newspaper to find his little girl bounding in, a grin on her face and pussy bare to the air.

Well, little girl maybe wasn’t right. Hannah  _ was  _ sixteen by now although Scott had ensured she’d stay young by claiming her mother was abusive, divorcing her and ensuring she got  _ no  _ custody over their little girl.

All her life, Hannah had known  _ nothing  _ but her father’s sexual love, rendering her deeply devoted to the man, physically and mentally. She didn’t know any better after all.

“How did you sleep, baby?” Scott asked as Hannah climbed into his lap.

“Good,” Hannah replied as she ground her wet little pussy down onto Scott’s slowly growing erection.

“What are you doing, kiddo?” Scott asked, even though he knew full well. He’d  _ trained  _ Hannah, after all.

“My pussy is  _ hungry _ , daddy,” Hannah whined, gripping Scott’s shoulders as her grinding grew more fervent and desperate.

“I can see that,” Scott said, chuckling as he took hold of Hannah’s hips, holding her still. “What exactly do you want daddy to do?”

“Want your cock, daddy,” Hannah replied. “Please?”

Oh, if only Hannah knew what her begging did to him. Although, with his steadily growing dick pressed against her hungry little cunt, Scott was sure she knew.

“Well,” he murmured, lifting her up to take hold of his cock, slowly lowering her down on it. “How can I say no?”

They both groaned as Scott bottomed out, taking a few moments to breathe heavily before Hannah was lifting herself up and slamming her hips back down onto Scott’s erection, speed picking up until they were both moaning, Scott taking hold of her hips to slam her back down faster than she could do herself.

He knew what people would think of them, if they could see. If they could see as Scott fed his daughter’s hungry little pussy with his fat and throbbing cock.

They’d probably call him a monster and a freak. Call the police.

Or they’d find themselves jealous. Wish they too could have a little spark of sunshine that was always eager to swallow their dick whole.

Scott considered himself lucky. All his life, he had always wanted a son or daughter who would love him the way he loved them. Who would worship him, gazing up at him as though there was no one else quite like him in the world.

As though he was the only thing to exist in their universe.

And with Hannah’s birth, he’d gotten that. 

Everything had been meticulously planned from the moment the divorce went through. Scott ensured that Hannah was comfortable in the nude, making sure she grew accustomed to waking up at the sight of his nine inch morning wood flopping between his legs as he moved around to make them breakfast.

And she had grown into her role beautifully, always so  _ eager  _ to please her daddy and feed her little pussy once daddy had taught her it was always hungry for his cock in the morning.

He had also ensured that Hannah knew little to nothing about birth control. He was clean and the only dick she’d ever take was his own so STDs would never be a problem for them.

If she became pregnant, well, then Scott would just get to have another little one around to raise and train.

Hannah loved him.

And Scott was going to make sure it stayed that way for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
